Here comes the rain again
by AyeshaSH
Summary: SLASH. Bonus fic to "The Ring and the Order of the Phoenix", telling the story about Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt


**Here comes the rain**

By: Ayesha

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Kingsley/Remus

**SUMMARY: **A bonus ficlet complementary for "The Ring and the Order of the Phoenix", triying to explain the relationship between Remus and Kingsley. (SPOILERS)

This is my first fic in English. 

*

_"Here comes the rain again   
Falling on my head like a memory   
Falling on my head like a new emotion"_

_Here comes the rain again - Eurythmics  
  
_

It was raining.

Big drops of water are falling to the desert beach, mixing with the sea in an endless cycle.

Two soaked men came running and opened the door of the lonely hut, the only in that far place.

- "Good hunting, eh Rem?", said the tallest man, a black and handsome wizard with gray eyes, wearing the blue tunic of an Auror. Kinsgley Shacklebolt, the most powerful Auror of the Ministery of Magic.

- "Yeah, nothing bad…two poltergaist and an evil spirit", said, smiling, the other man, a brown haired wizard who looks tired and ill. Remus Lupin, werewolf and secret active member of The Order of the Phoenix, and right now, freelance assesor in Dark Arts and Evil Entities of the Ministery of Magic.

The two men started to take off their wet clothes. While doing it, Kingsley looked at Remus, who was burning some logs in the fireplace. The werewolf was a very good-looking man, with some grey hair, a pair of brilliant golden eyes, and the most beautiful smile than Kingsley ever saw.

_"I want to walk in the open wind   
I want to talk like lovers do   
I want to dive into your ocean   
Is it raining with you"_

They were very close friends, since Remus was hired to do some assesment at the Departmet of Evil Entities, with the recommendation of Albus Dumbledore. And they were working together for almost six months.

But for Kingsley, Remus was more than a friend. He fell in love, unconciensly, unexpectedly, and now, he knows that. And he wanted to tell Remus about his feelings.

- "Kinsgley", golden eyes looking at him with tender, as Remus handed him his wand. "Take this, dry your hair"

His hands maked contact accidentally. Grey eyes looking lovingly into golden eyes. There was sadness in Remus eyes, sadness for something Kingsley doesn't know. Or it was for someone?

They were sitting at the couch in front the fireplace, and Kingsley gently put his hand on the soulder of the other wizard. Remus was shivering.

- "Rem, are you cold?", Kingsley's arm was on Remus waist, putting him closer.

- "Just a little", whispered Remus, letting this embrace, this sweetness, happen.

_"So baby talk to me   
Like lovers do   
Walk with me   
Like lovers do"  
  
  
_

The fire lighted Remus face, making him look ethereal. Kingsley caressed his cheek with infinite tenderness, and the other man didn't move apart. He only put his head on the naked soulder of Kingsley, smelling the strenght emanated of his young body. 

This strength, who remained someone. Someone important to Remus. Someone who was so far away, maybe in America. Sirius Black, his only love.

Kingsley taked his chin and with calculated slowlyness, put his mouth over Remus lips, asking for a kiss. And Remus accepted, opening his mouth and letting him explore it. 

- "Delicious", Kingsley whispered. Chocolate and aconit, strange combination, but delicious.

Remus was returning the kiss when Kingsley arms encircled his waist possesivingly, and he remembered again.

Sirius.

Sirius his only true love.

Sirius alone in the wild jungles of America, eating anything, sleeping anywere. Alone.

He can't do this. He loves Sirius, he always do.

Gently aparted Kingsley hands, breaking the kiss.

- "Sorry, I can't", said Remus with sadness in his voice. 

- "What the hell--?"

- "I can't", repeated Remus before run away, taking his tunic in his way out.

- "Remus", Kingsley didn't follow him. It didn't make any difference.

The black wizard remained silently on the couch, looking the fire.

_"Here comes the rain again   
Raining in my head like a tragedy   
Tearing me apart like a new emotion"   
  
_

Remus, his sweet Remus has flown away from him. Why? What was wrong? It was him?

Suddenly, the true appeared in front of his eyes.

Sirius Black!

This fact hit him hard, but it was the only explanation for Remus behavior. He and Sirius were lovers. It explains all, the worry of Remus, the sadness, the eagerly with he read the "Daily Prophet", the ocasionally tears he droped when he thinks no one was looking.

Kinsgley clenched his fits. He was jealous. Jealous of a fugitive, the man that the Ministery of Magic encomended him to chase. The man he was actually looking for desesperately to win more power and a reward of a thousand galleons. The man who Remus loved.

He has been sitting near the fire for almost an hour, thinking. Trying to understand. It would be easy make Remus talk about Black location. If they were lovers, sure Remus knows where Black is hiding. And that let him free. Free to be loved for Kingsley.

He would do anything to have the love of Remus. Anything.

The tall wizard put his clothes on again, and walk resueltly to the door. He must find Remus and make him talk.

_"I want to breathe in the open wind   
I want to kiss like lovers do   
I want to dive into your ocean   
Is it raining with you"  
_  
  
__

Kingsley found him sat on the shore, without making any intent to cover himself from the rain. The tall wizard walked slowly, making no noise, approaching at the lonely figure. He was trembling. His shoulders, covered only with a parted tunic, were shivering hardly with desesperate sobs. He was crying. 

- "I can't do that", thought Kingsley.

He kneeled near Remus, who was unwarned of his presence.

- "Rem, please, don't cry", murmured, holding him dearly.

- "I-I love him so much that hurts", cried Remus, his hands on his face.

- "I know, baby. I know", Kingsley caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away. "Are you talking about Black, arent you?", he shot the question calmly.

Remus looked into his eyes. He will not going to betray Sirius. He prefers to die. He remained silent.

- "Rem, I'm not going to chase him anymore. I do it for you—"

- "No, please, I—", a hand covered his mouth gently.

- "No. Let me talk. I know why are you crying, I know you love Sirius Black. And I will not interfere, Remus, because I love you. I don't want to chase him anymore, the only reward I want is that someday you could love me", said Kingsley, with love in his eyes.

_"So baby talk to me   
Like lovers do   
Walk with me   
Like lovers do   
Talk to me   
Like lovers do"_

And Remus trusted him.

They walked slowly towards the hut, holding hands. And Remus talked quietly about his feelings, about his love without hope, about Sirius.

- "I don't know if he still love me, but I can't love anyone else, he was my whole life for years, and this emptiness would be filled only for him", said Remus, liying on the couch with his head in the legs of Kingsley.

- "I want to be your friend, Rem. Then, if the gods are good with us, maybe I can be your love. But anyway, let me take care of you, my dear", said Kingsley, and his fingers wandered on Remus hair, caressing.

Outside, the rain was finished.

The new day found two persons sleeping on the couch. A half naked wizard, resting along the couch with his head resting on the lap of the other, who was holding him, whispering while sleep:

- "My love, I will take care of you"

THE END


End file.
